I Will be with You Always
by DrarryLover28
Summary: Everything is perfect. But, is it too perfect or just perfect enough? Based on "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: I do not nor will ever own Harry Potter or any other characters in association with The Boy Who Lived...Twice. They all belong the magnificent J.K. Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics to Parachute's "Kiss Me Slowly."**

**A/N:** This story just kind of appeared as I was listening to a mixed CD that my sister made for me. It is cute, fluffy, cheesy Drarry. I hope you enjoy. This song is "Kiss Me Slowly" by Parachute if you want to listen to the song while you read. If you find any mistakes, please let me know so I can fix it. So here it is..."I Will be with You Always." Enjoy!

* * *

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be back. I promise," he said, smiling then pecking my cheek.

"Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong or make you angry?"

"No baby. You didn't do anything. I will be back in a few minutes. Okay? Stay here," he instructed, again pecking my cheek before leaving me staring confused at the door.

As soon as he left, I started analyzing everything that had happened in the last few hours. Everything had been going perfect. Draco really was quite the romantic when he wanted to be. He took me to dinner at one of the finest restaurants this side of Surrey and it was perfect. The whole night had been perfect. We had been home for a little more than an hour when he shifted me off of his chest and told me to stay here.

Draco and I had been together for a little over two years. Tonight had been the celebration of our second anniversary because we both had to work late last week. Draco was everything I wanted in a relationship. He was sweet, caring, romantic, and most importantly loved me for me, not who I am. I hated the relationships I had been in after the war because they weren't dating me, they were dating my fame. Draco didn't care about who I was. He already knew me and knew I had a mean side if I was in a bad mood.

I still remember the day he first asked me to coffee like it happened yesterday. We had reconciled our differences following the trials and had actually been civil about it. One day, I was walking through Diagon Alley caught up in my own thoughts and accidentally bumped into him. He caught me before either of us hit the ground, but the look in his eyes wasn't one of annoyance and anger like I had seen at Hogwarts. It was one of genuine concern and compassion.

Two years later, here we were. Living in the same flat, sleeping in each other's arms, and enjoying every minute of each other's company. It was perfect. Everything about our relationship was perfect…at least it was from our view. We were in love and that's all that mattered.

"Harry?" Draco called from somewhere in the flat.

"I'm still in the sitting room, Dray. Just like you asked."

"Good. I'm coming back. I promise. Give me another minute. Okay?"

He didn't need a response from me to know that he could take another hour, and I still wouldn't have moved. I had learned early in our relationship that Draco had a point to everything he did. He never did something completely accidentally. It was one of the things that I loved about him. He was always so sure and confident, even when I was lost and confused. All of a sudden, I heard a guitar that was shortly followed by Draco's beautiful voice.

"Stay with me, baby stay with me.  
Tonight don't leave me alone.  
Walk with me, come and walk with me,  
To the edge of all we've ever known.  
I can see you there with the city lights.  
Fourteenth floor, deep green eyes.  
I can breathe you in."

I couldn't help but chuckle at his alteration of the actual lyrics. My smile causing a twin to grace his lovely aristocratic features. He looked me straight in the eyes as he continued with the song.

"Two shadows standing by the bedroom door.  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our head leaned in.  
Well, I'm not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon about you and the streets below.  
Hold my breath as you're moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time come, baby don't run, just kiss me slowly."

As he skipped to the bridge, he started closing the gap between us slowly. I wasn't sure what exactly what was going on, but I was enjoying this moment nonetheless. Draco's eyes held so much love, I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Don't run away.  
And it's hard to love again,  
When the only way it's been,  
When the only love you knew,  
Just walked away.  
If it's something that you want,  
Darling you don't have to run,  
You don't have to go.  
Just stay with me, baby stay with me,  
And kiss me slowly."

As he finished his modified version, he knelt down on one knee with a small black velvet box held open in his hands. Inside was a simple, yet beautiful silver band with a gold snake wound around the band. This inscription said "_Ubicumque fueris et ego vobiscum._"

"Harry James Potter, love of my life, holder of my heart, I love you so much. I want to spend every day of the rest of my life next to you. I want to spend every night wrapped in your arms. I want the entire world to know that you are mine, and I am yours. So, Harry, will you marry me?"

I was speechless. I tried to say something, but the words caught in my throat as the tears started silently streaming down my face. So, instead of a verbal answer, I simple nodded my head in acceptance. Draco took my hand and slipped the band on my finger—a perfect fit. I placed my hands on both sides of his head and kissed him with everything I had, and he did the same.

It was the perfect end to the perfect night with my perfect fiancé.

**A/N: **Cheesy, right? The inscription on the band translates to "No matter where you are, I will be with you always." What did you think? Please leave a review letting me know! Also, if you have any ideas or songs that you want me to use in future one shots, leave a review or send me a PM. Than you for reading and have a wonderful day!  
~DrarryLover28


End file.
